Bar de Reflexiones
by Guaduchi
Summary: Copas, Bailes...Dos almas perdidas y heridas...Podrán ellas mismas encontrar una manera de recomenzar...MirSan..


**Inuyasha**

"**Bar de reflexiones"**

**By. Guaduchi**

**Summary: Copas, Bailes...Dos almas perdidas y heridas...Podrán ellas mismas encontrar una manera de recomenzar...MirSan..**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes que usé no son de mi propiedad, sino, de su respectivo creador. Lo mismo con la canción la cual pertecene a Jeremías "Uno y uno es igual a tres"**

**Otra cosa, este es mi primer ONESHOT de este anime, por lo que espero que les guste.**

El letrero de neón brillaba a más no poder. Almas vacías y perdidas, entraban al lugar que el mismo avisaba. Un bar. Gran movimiento aquella noche, pensó el cantinero. Por alguna extraña razón el lugar estaba a reventar, personas entraban y salían con suma frecuencia, mientras que los vasos iban depositando el elixir mágico en los labios de los clientes. Muchos problemas. Se dijo de nuevo el hombre de cabellos grises limpiando un vaso.

Entró con mucha naturalidad al lugar. Sus ojos decían que había llorado, tal vez, por mucho tiempo. El cabello- amarrado- se encontraba un poco desordenado, pero aún así, no pasaba desapercibida a los hombres del lugar. Sintió asco. Sí. Ellos la observaban como carne fresca; odiaba esa maldita mirada. Todos eran iguales, creían que una mujer podía pertenecerles. ¡Malditos sean los hombres!. Siguiendo su camino hacía la barra.

Se sentó y soltó un largo suspiro. No le iba a perdonar a aquel insensato esa actitud altanera y odiosa. ¡Engañarla!. Golpeó fuerte sus piernas, mientras que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas. El cantinero observó con preocupación a la mujer, tomó un vaso y en él vertió un poco de cóctel de frutas. Lo puso al frente y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Nadie vale esas lágrimas pequeña...- ganándose la mirada de la hermosa mujer.

-¿Disculpe?-

-Ningún hombre merece esas lágrimas. Sí, ya se, soy un hombre, pero de algo estoy seguro. Y es que en mis años de matrimonio, nunca hice que mi mujer llorara de dolor o sufrimiento...¡Sólo de felicidad!- Sonrió y vio que ella le devolvía el gesto.- Así que toma, esto va por la casa.

-Muchas gracias.

El hombre a dos sillas de la mujer se percató de todo. Vestía de una camisa negra con pantalones del mismo color. Sentí lo mismo que ella. Esta vez claro, la causante de su agonía era una mujer. ¿Cómo es posible?. Una persona crees encontrar al amor de su vida, y de pronto, tal como llegó se fue, dejando una estela de dolor, sufrimiento, amargura y desesperación.

Si. Uno como persona busca encontrar la felicidad en alguien más. Y algunos lo encuentran y otros no – tal como su caso-. Amor. Eso es todo lo que los seres humanos buscan, además de satisfacción y perfección. Cada quien busca lo que crees es correcto. Y depende, de suerte, poder encontrarlo. Algunos creen en la suerte y otros en el destino. Pero para él, un hombre de veinticinco años, el amor no era más que basura.

-Aquella joven está por lo mismo que tú Miroku- dijo el hombre cabellos grises.

-Totosai... sabes que no me quiero ligar con nadie...- enfrascándose en su copa

-¡Maldición¡Quién rayo dijo algo de ligar!- con cierto desagrado- Escúchame sólo habla con ella, tal vez, ambos puedan hacerse amigos, uno necesita de amigos para poder salir de este tipo de situaciones- con un deje de reproche

-No fastidies...- con tono cortante.

La música empezó a inundar el lugar. Uno a uno los cuerpos iban sintiendo el calor de las melodías. Bailar. Sí, eso era todo lo que iban a hacer, se ponían de pie y dejaban que sus cuerpos fluyeran. Tal cual, como un río.

-Están muy animados..¿no crees?- dijo la voz de la mujer a dos sillas de distancia de él.

-Así parece- sonriendo

-Me llamo Sango...¿y tú?-

-Miroku...y es un placer conocerte...-

-Creo...que digo lo mismo..-

De pronto. Una melodía empezó a sonar.

_Oyó cada paso por el tacón  
martillaba en dirección  
de su auto pero el  
ocupado quitando el sostén  
de su compañera no supo ni siquiera  
que venia su mujer.. _

Adiós dijo ella y no alzo la voz  
pero antes le abofeteo  
por aquella escena infiel  
el orgullo tapo su dolor  
detrás de la rabia  
pero ya las lagrimas echaban a correr..

Y un coro canta...

Ya ven uno y uno es igual a tres  
si dos ya no se llevan bien  
siempre habrá un tercero para complacer..  
y al son que le toquen  
el corazón bailara sin calcular cuanto llanto amargo va dejando atrás... aaa..aaa..

Ayer en un barrio de otra ciudad  
otro caso muy similar  
un marido encontró  
a su amigo y a su gran amor  
en mitad de un beso..  
se veía el exceso de  
lujuria y de pasión  
pues bien  
sobre el muslo de aquella infiel  
se paseaba la mano cruel  
de la falsa amistad  
y un testigo fue parte y juez  
en aquel juzgado  
y con pistola en mano  
se negó a perdonar

Y un coro canta..

Ya ven uno y uno es igual a tres  
si dos ya no se llevan bien  
siempre habrá un tercero  
para complacer..  
y al son que le toquen  
el corazón bailara sin calcular cuanto llanto amargo va dejando atrás... aaa..aaa..

Y vuelven a jugar a las escondidas  
la querida y el Don Juan..

Ya ven uno y uno es igual a tres  
si dos ya no se llevan bien  
siempre habrá un tercero para complacer..  
y al son que le toquen  
el corazón bailara sin calcular cuanto llanto amargo va dejando atrás...

Ya ven uno y uno es igual a tres  
si dos ya no se llevan bien  
(no se llevan biiiieeen)  
siempre habrá un tercero para complacer.. (complaceer)  
y al son que le toquen  
el corazón bailara sin calcular cuanto llanto amargo va dejando atrás...  
aaaa.. aaa.. aaaaa.. aaaaaaa...

Ella rió un poco y él también. Pero no pasó desapercibo lo hermosa que era sonrisa sincera de la mujer.

-Se parece mucho a mi caso...- por lo bajo

-Y a mi la segunda parte...- con un deje de melancolía.

-Ya veo...-

-¿Quieres una copa?- preguntó con un poco de picardía

-Me gustaría...- perdiéndose en el mar zafiro de su acompañante. Y por primera vez en toda la noche se le hizo sumamente atractivo.

-Y se puede saber...claro si no es mucha molestia, el nombre del causante de ese llanto..-

-Cómo...- llevándose los dedos a sus ojos

-Sencillo, es fácil saber cuando una mujer llora, y más cuando es por estupideces de uno mismo...-

-Su nombre...- suspiró y sonrió.- ¿Viene al caso acordarse de asuntos sin importancia?

-Creo que no...- le sonrió- entonces, simplemente...por qué no me hablas de ti

-Encantada lo haría...-

En ese momento, ambos se dieron una sonrisa cómplice. Los artilugios de la vida son extraños, por lo mismo es preferible no comprenderlos, sino más bien, aprovecharlos. Muchas veces uno cree que el amor es el verdadero, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, otra persona, en algún lugar, espera ahí por ti. Entonces, depende de tu fuerza de voluntad...tomar o dejar..

El cantinero sonrió y sirvió dos copas. Ahí, al frente de sus ojos, estaban dos almas perdidas...ambas en camino de la felicidad...


End file.
